Computing networks can be used for exchanging and storing data. Proper maintenance of infrastructures of computing networks can enable the infrastructures and networks to operate with limited interruption. Beyond standard maintenance, the health and status of the hardware and software resources of services provided by a computing infrastructure can be monitored using monitoring tools. Monitoring tools can, for example, alert system administrators and remediation programs to potential issues so that repairs, updates, or other needed actions can promptly be attended to. Monitoring tools also perform other useful functions, such as helping system administrators to manage system resources, process open incidents, and make system configuration decisions.